


Werewolf love

by Spiderladslut



Series: Monsters [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty likes, F/M, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Growling, I’m going to do a lot of these today with Juggie and everyone else, Jughead growls, Jughead is needy, Vampire Betty Cooper, Werewolf Jughead Jones, alternative universe - supernatural, bc of werewolf reasons, being different creatures, but only in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Jughead growled in her ear, making goosebumps go all up her arms and legs.“Stop” She said trying to Ignore him once more.Jughead whined And nuzzled his wet wolf nose into her neck.





	Werewolf love

Jughead growled in her ear, making goosebumps go all up her arms and legs.

“Stop” She said trying to Ignore him once more.

Jughead whined And nuzzled his wet wolf nose into her neck.

She put down her book and looked at him.

He was in full werewolf shift, His wolf form was rather large. His fur was black and silky. His eyes were always red when in shift. From him being the alpha of their weird pack of different monsters.

Archie was a werewolf as well, but a beta wolf, She was a vampire. Veronica was a witch. And Reggie was a kanima.

It was weird but it’s family.

His fur rippled and he was make in human form.

Completely naked

his eyes went back to their Normal gray/blue sometimes green color.

”pay attention to Me” he whined, 

“God You’re so needy” she laughed and flicked him on the nose.

”Werewolves need contact it’s basic Knowledge” He said and laid on her.

She giggled and started petting his hair, he let out a low growl making his contentment be known.

”I like it when you growl its Cute” She laughed lightly, He looked at her and growled again.

She flicked him on the nose harder 


End file.
